Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Magical Moments Parade
''Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Magical Moments ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney park crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Parade Units * Opening: Based on a castle float that was escorted by royal dancers. Cinderella and Prince Charming rode at the front and characters such as Sorcerer Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Chip and Dale rode on different sections of the float while Fairy Godmother followed behind. When the parade was not in show mode, the characters would occasionally make comments while the float traveled, saying how fun things were or exclaiming about 25 years. * The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. Escorted by festive fish holding maracas in their fins. The float featured Ariel, a revolving fish conga line with Flounder and an Audio-Animatronic sea band, including a Sebastian figure that had supposedly been designed for the aborted Little Mermaid ride that was to have been built in Disneyland Paris. * Beauty and the Beast Unit: Based on the 1991 animated film. Chefs pushing serving carts announced the arrival. The float had spinning dishes and an Audio-Animatronic Lumière that would occasionally talk when not in show mode. A stairway at the back of the float led to Belle and the Beast dancing. * Aladdin Unit: Based on the 1992 animated film. Dancing guards and a rolling treasure car (that Geniewould pop out of during the show mode) proceeded and followed the float. On the float, a giant inflatable Genie figure towered over Aladdin and Jasmine while Jafar and Magic Carpet walked along side. The similar version of the Genie balloon, sword solider costumes and harem camel figures that followed the main float were originally used in the Aladdin's Royal Caravan Parade at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. * The Lion King Unit: Based on the 1994 animated film. Dancing jungle animals proceeded the float. An Audio-Animatronic Simba, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa were on the unit. Rafiki rode on the back end and costumed African stilt walkers followed. This float was later used to promote the release of the Lion King movie on DVD in 2003 at Disney's Animal Kingdom. * Finale Unit: Based on a garden (complete with a water fountain) with classic characters such as Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Alice, Mad Hatter (replaced White Rabbit), Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Baloo, King Louie, Mary Poppins, Pocahontas, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling (sometimes) Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (sometimes). Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Bill & Ben, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Nala, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Melody, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Star Fleet: (Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Grampus), Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this short film. * Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Short Films